Marx's Revenge
by MarxCrispyFish
Summary: Marx has come to wreak havoc all over smash mansion. Can Kirby & his friends stop the new version of Marx? I'll decide. Note: I now allow anonymous reviews for those who are lazy & accountless. 4th chapter up! I welcome fans old & new!
1. Little Sightings

**Author's Notes:**** To celebrate the release of ****Kirby Super Star Ultra****,(I know it's a little bit late to be celebrating that, but who the hell cares?) I decided to create a fanfiction about Marx, and yes, he is the coolest villain of all times! This is my third fanfiction. I was originally going to make it a oneshot, but then I thought that that would be a lot of writing for just one story cramped up in one fanfiction, so enjoy!**

**Chpt.1-Little Sightings**

"Aaaaaaah! Give me back my bra, Kirby!"

_It was a peaceful day in the Smash Mansion, that was until the younger smashers were up to mischief. Kirby had just snatched one of Peach's many bras. He started running down a hallway & with Peach chasing him. Kirby knew if he didn't give the bra back to Peach, he wouldn't exist anymore. Kirby was running for his life from the mad woman who was holding a pan & a golf club. Peach was catching up by the second. Kirby needed to do something or else our pink hero would never walk on Earth again._

"What should I do, what should I do? She's catching up to me! Think think think! I know!" Kirby had just remembered that he was carrying a kitty plush. He sucked up his plush & turned into Snuggle Kirby. Kirby started to grow little fuzzy fur & he had a push me button on his left arm. Peach stopped chasing Kirby & picked him up.

"Awe. You're so cute! I'm sorry if I scared you, you little pink puffball of squishiness!" Peach said as she dropped her weapons & cuddled the pink puffball of squishiness.

"Press my button!" Kirby said with the most adorable voice.

"Hmm. I don't know… the last time I pressed a button that was on a plush, it started barfing all over me, but, what the hell." Peach pressed Kirby's button. Kirby started to rumble like a Gamecube remote & then started to duplicate into 2, then 4, then 8, & you get the picture. By the time the dolls stopped duplicating, the whole hallway was cluttered with little Kirby plushs & the real Kirby escaped from Peach." Damn you Kirby! I will get my revenge! I will get my- oh look! A pink little snugly! Oh, it's so cute!"

"Press my button!"

"Okay!"-

"Did you get the bra Kirby?" Ness asked.

"Yeah & it wasn't worth it! I had to sacrifice Milkshakes!" Kirby said with an angry tone.

-Meow-

"Don't worry Shakes! You'll have to get out of there one way!" Kirby said as he patted his belly & made a sad face.

"Don't tell me you'll still want that thing after it has came out of… you know…" Ness said wide eyed.

"Hell yeah! I got this item from Ribbon!" Kirby said.

"Who's Ribbon?" Ness asked.

"Oh, she's a butterfly lady from the Kirby 64 game, so can we get back to the subject?" Kirby said a bit aggravated.

"Okay sure! So now since we have the bra, let's go back with the others to discuss our awesome plan!" Ness said as he dashed through the hallway & ran straight to the kitchen. Kirby followed behind slowly. He stopped for a second, feeling he was followed by someone or something. He ignored it & continued walking. Then he started to get more suspicious; so he turned around & saw what looked like a clear auraish thing drifting through the area. Kirby rubbed his eyes & when he opened his eyes, it was gone. Kirby got spooked & ran to the kitchen faster than a cheetah chasing prey. After he got to the kitchen, he was still kind of freaked, so everyone (That's only Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Pikachu, Popo, & Nana since that's the group I came up with.) tried to calm Kirby. "Whoa! Calm down Kirby! Tell us what happened!" Ness said as he pated Kirby's back.

"Ghost thing! Creepy aura! PBS Kids!" Kirby said as he started to scream. Everybody else almost freaked out too when Kirby say the last part, except Popo.

"Ooh! I **love **PBS Kids!" Popo said. Everybody else stopped screaming & stared at Popo, "What? I only like the cool shows!" said Popo. Nana slapped his face.

"You were probably seeing things Kirby!" said Ness.

"Yeah, like that one time I lost my dog Boney & I thought I found him, but it was really a white coated dog. I think I was thinking too much about chocolate." said Lucas shrugging.

"Umm, Lucas, when did you lose your dog?" Ness asked.

"I think it was when we got those letters inviting every smasher to live in the Smash Mansion." said Lucas.

"My dog was lost too when I got that letter too, & I found this brown dog that looked a lot like my dog. You don't think that I have your dog & you have mine?" Ness asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, let's talk about this at the end of the chapter." said Lucas as he was reading a book.

"Okay! So now that we have everything for our prank, let's discuss it. At night, when everybody's sleeping we are going to put warm water in separate cups. We will sneak in to every smasher's room & we will place their hand into the cup. Then we will put a stinky bra on their face & then we will put whip cream all over their body, & then we will celebrate with cheeseburgers & a choice of soup or salad!" said Ness with a maniacal tone in his voice. Wario, who was in the kitchen, overheard Ness & his "elite" plan.

"Hey kid! What are you talking about?" Wario asked.

"Umm… we were talking about an awesome program. It's called the spreading garlic across the world program. Do you want some garlic?" asked Ness innocently.

"Hell yeah!" Wario shouted as he started jumping up & down.

"Okay, but first you need to go to a porta-potty & take a shower in the water they have there, then go to the closest Mexican super market & ask for some free garlic. They might say no for the first couple of times, but they will eventually have to give it to you." said Ness.

"Wow kid, that is the smartest thing anybody has came up with!" Wario said pleased.

"Really? Because his report card says that he's retarded!" Toon Link said smiling. Ness punched his gut.

"Whatever, I'm going to get free garlic!" Wario said as he ran to the closest porta-potty & did what he was told.

"Okay so our meeting is dismissed," said Ness as everyone left. He went to Kirby for a favor, "Hey Kirby, can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what do you need?" asked Kirby.

"Well, my little sister, Tracey, her birthday will be in a few days & see, I don't have a present for her. Can you help me get one for her?" Ness asked.

"Okay, sure," Kirby said.

"Oh thank you thank you! You have just saved my room from being a disaster! You see, the other year,"-

_flashback_

_Ness was heading home for a family reunion. When he got home, he greeted his family._

"Welcome back Ness! How have you been?" asked Ness's mom.

"Great! How about you?" Ness asked.

"It's been better really; your sister has been asking me the whole week for the birthday present," said Ness's mom.

_Ness's sister, Tracey, dashed up to Ness._

"Oh Ness. Do you have my birthday present?" asked Tracey like if she was an angel.

"Um, err, um…I forgot…" said Ness smiling.

_Tracey's eyes grew watery, she started to whimper, then, she started to cry for about 4 minutes, after that, her eyes grew red. She started to beat up Ness & she stared to cuss a lot. She wrecked his room, & after that, she went back to her innocent self._

_flashback end_

"So you see Kirby, now you know why to give a sibling a birthday present, because if you don't, they will go into a meltdown & turn everything you own into crap, so come on! Let's go on eBay & see what they have," Ness said as he dashed to the nearest computer he could find. Kirby followed behind. Then, he heard a deep whisper.

"K-ir-by…pre-pare your-self 4 days fr-om now…"

Kirby just followed Ness even faster.

-Subspace-

"Haha! I feel better than ever, thank you Tabuu for your horrible deed! With my powerful attacks & your supernatural grants, there's no way anybody can stop me & I will be able to get my revenge!" Marx, the one who's all behind the creepy stuff said.

"Don't mention it, now go destroy the enemy!" said Tabuu…

**End of Chapter.**

**Author's Notes: Did you like it? Please tell me you did! Please review.**


	2. My very own Pillsbury Dough Boy!

Author's Notes: I've just came back recently from Catalina for a field trip

**Author's Notes:**** I'm sorry that I misspelled Tracey's name. It doesn't need an e. I've also recently came back from Catalina for a field trip. It satisfied me overall, but now I got to go back to fanfictions.**

**Chpt. 2-My Very Own Pillsbury Dough Boy!**

"Okay, so what does your sister like Ness?" Kirby asked as Ness strolled down eBay's home page.

"Well, the only thing she likes is cute things, peace & love," Ness said as he went to the "what a cutie girl wants" segment of the page.

_Ness got a bit tired so he took a break from the concentrating & turned on the TV in his dorm. A cocoa puff commercial came up & Kirby knew how Ness was going to react. First he will start groaning, then he will say something negative about the commercial & after that, he would use PSI Rockin' to blow up something. As the commercial ran, you would hear "ugh!" then when the cocoa puffs bird says he's coo-coo for cocoa puffs, Ness responds with a "why are you so coo-coo for cocoa puffs huh? Do you get high off them?" & then… BOOM! with a "oh no! My pikmin blew up! Now I gotta carve another 69 grave stones! Damn it!"_

"Umm…Ness? Why do you hate cereal commercials?" confused Kirby asked.

"Because they are annoying commercials that nobody even cares about these days, & they dive me nuts!" Ness said as another cereal commercial came up, "Aaaaaaah!" Ness got out his bat & destroyed the television.

"Are you going to pay for that?" Kirby asked.

"Na…I'm going to examine more items in the internet."Ness said. When he got back on the internet, an article got his attention, "Do you wish you had your very own living Pillsbury Dough Boy? Well now you can if you click on this article, & they are free!". "Cool! I love those Pillsbury Dough Boys! I'm going to get one!" Ness said all excited as he clicked the article completely ignoring his sister's birthday present. Kirby was in the restroom for a while & he doesn't like it when his friends order random stuff off the internet. He thinks it's "unsafe & if you do, the chances are that that item will probably blow up". After Ness submitted the mansion's e-mail address, the doorbell rang & Ness sped down to the lobby.

"Hello?" Bowser said as he saw nothing & then stared down to see a package, "Hey! This must be those pink bunny slippers I ordered the other day." Bowser saw a label on the package, "Ness…wait a minute; my name's not-"

BAM!

"Outta my way you obese turtle! This package's for me!" Ness said proudly as he went to a deserted living room. He opened the box to see a Pillsbury Dough Boy that looked dead. Ness poked his new buddy but didn't respond. "Oh man…why is he not responding? Think Ness, think!" Ness said as he turned around for a second. When he looked at the Pillsbury Dough Boy again, it was standing 7 staring at Ness. "…Hi." Ness said nervously.

"…Hi." said the Pillsbury Dough Boy, "What's your name?" he asked.

"Ness…" Ness answered.

"Okay. Do you want to see my dance?" asked the Pillsbury Dough Boy.

"Sure!"

-one dance later-

"That was awesome! I gotta show you to my friends!" Ness said.

_Ness went to Kirby to show him his new friend._

"Kirby, Kirby!" Ness called out.

"Oh Ness, thank god you're here. You see, when I went to the bathroom, look who I found!" Kirby said as he held up Milkshakes who was brown.

-Meow-

"Aah!" the screamed the Pillsbury Dough Boy as he got out a sniper & shot the poor kitty.

"No! Milkshakes! You had so much to live for!" Kirby said as some tears rolled down Kirby's eyes while the Pillsbury Dough Boy got a match & some gasoline & he started to pour the gasoline on Milkshakes & lit the match & burnt the poor plush, "You! I'm gonna kill you!" Kirby said as he picked up the Pillsbury Dough Boy by the neck.

"No Kirby!" Ness said, "He's my new friend."

"Your "friend" killed my loyal companion!" Kirby shouted, "Wait…you didn't order an item off the internet without my supervision, did you?" Kirby asked.

"You have supervision, is that a new superpower you learned?" Ness idiotically asked.

"…I wonder how your parents raised you…" Kirby wondered in curiosity.

"So anyways, do you want to check out my friend's awesome dance?" Ness asked.

"Umm…let me think, I'm thinking of a word, it has 2 letters in it, the first one is an N & the last one is an O…" Kirby said.

"Oh Kirby, you make this too easy, It's so obvious it's sandwich with extra mayonnaise," said Ness as Kirby smacked his head.

"It's no!" Kirby shouted.

"Are you sure? Think of it as an apology," Ness said trying to convince his pal.

"Oh all right, show me," Kirby said a bit more cheerful.

_Ness got his Pillsbury Dough Boy & set him down on the table._

"Okay, go for it." Ness said.

_The Pillsbury Dough Boy started to squat up & down like an oompa-loompa & started to sing._

Dough Boy, Dough Boy, doo pa dee doo,

let's go make some cookies using doggie poo.

When we put the batter in the cookie tray,

the world will go kablooey throughout your stupid day.

Dough Boy, Dough Boy, doo pa dee dee,

the topping for our cookies will be a bumble bee.

when we take a bite out of these super yummy treats,

Marx will rule the world- I mean- your dreams will come true in 1, 2, and 3!

"Yeah! Whoo-hoo! Yeah! So is al that stuff you were talking about true?" Ness asked.

"Every bit of it!" said the Pillsbury Dough Boy. Ness picked up the Pillsbury Dough boy & walked down the hall.

"Well cool! I know this dog that craps a lot." Ness said as the voice grew fainter to Kirby.

"Hmm…I don't like his friend…he seems edible to me, but further more…his song was kind of creeping me out a bit, I need to destroy that Pillsbury Dough Boy," Kirby said, "But how?" Kirby went into the kitchen to go get a Minute Maid juice package just when Ness came back with a jar full of feces & a bumble bee with a string attached to its leg.

"Hey Kirby, do you want to make cookies with us?" Ness asked.

"No." Kirby replied.

"Okay then, so now we need to open the lid & spread the batter on the cookie sheet." Ness said as Kirby left the room.

"Okay that's it! I'm going to get King Dedede to eat that annoying brat!" Kirby said as he marched to Dedede's dorm, Kirby knocked on the door twice, "King Dedede, open up!" Kirby yelled.

"What do you want?" Dedede asked.

"There's a gingerbread man hanging out with Ness in the kitchen, I was wondering if you wanted to give him a one way ticket to the ocean," Kirby asked,

"Consider it done!" Dedede said as he ran to the kitchen. Kirby started to hear battling, he heard bombs explode, fire, & fighting for 20 minutes, then Dedede came back up, "That's no ordinary gingerbread man Kirby!" Dedede said all beaten up.

_Kirby started having doubts about this new friend._

-Subspace-

"Man this is too good! Kirby's best friend is an idiot! I totally have the advantage!" Marx said.

**Author's Notes: finally made a poll if you want to check it out, it's kind of stupid though.**


	3. The Garlic of DOOM!

**Author's Notes:**** Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. (Screw you middle school!) Y'know how it is when you have to deal with school & laziness, not to mention your other fan fictions you are also trying to manage so your fans don't get angry & ditch your fan fictions, so anyways, after a **_**long **_**time, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Chpt. 3-The Garlic of DOOM!**

"I'll get you this time my pretty & your edible flesh too!" Kirby said while spying on the Pillsbury Dough Boy behind a bush. The Pillsbury Dough Boy was sitting in the center of a butterfly infested meadow. He smiled & then grabbed a butterfly by the wings, soon pulling them off one by one. Kirby's eyes enlarged in surprise, "…wow…didn't see that coming…but there's nothing to be worried about; he's right over my little trap," Kirby said as he pressed a button on a remote control he was carrying. A chair popped out right below the Pillsbury Dough Boy that sat him by force as soon as two belts safely strapped him on the seat. The Pillsbury Dough Boy didn't show any signs of panicking; he simply just frowned and yawned, "Aha! Gotcha! I saw you killing that butterfly with my own two eyes! Oh boy when Ness finds out about this he's so gonna blow out on you!" Kirby proudly declared as he jumped out of the bush.

"…You know that this was all a lucky catch, right? I mean, c'mon! This was obviously noticeable, and even more since last night I spied on you in the bathroom and heard your whole plan," said the Pillsbury Dough Boy.

"But-how-…**how the hell did you managed to reach the bathroom!?**" Kirby shouted in rage.

"I know a guy or two, or girls…" the Pillsbury Dough Boy said wondering.

-Flashback-

"Hey thanks guys/girls for unlocking the door for me." said the Pillsbury Dough Boy.

"No problem Mushy-_yeah, no problem, we just needed a new hobby because we were getting bored taking people's kidneys_," said the pink & blue unicorns from Charlie the Unicorn (This indicates that the pink one is speaking while _this indicates that the blue one is speaking_), "Now if you excuse us, we are going to look for the kiwis-_yeah the kiwis,_" they said. They left the mansion by walking out the entrance & saying "la la la" the whole way out.

"…man how I wonder if they are boys or girls," said the Pillsbury Dough Boy, & with that, he entered the bathroom quietly.

-End of Flashback-

"So _that's_ how you got inside…clever, but how did you manage to get those creeps to help you, I heard that they live in a far away place," Kirby asked.

"I heard that they got booted out of their kingdom by Charlie, I think that he said that they tried to rape the letter "y" for some reason," said the Pillsbury Dough Boy.

"Oh…whatever, I still have you hostage, now start talking!" Kirby demanded.

"Umm, lemme think about that…um, NO!" said the Pillsbury Dough Boy as he smiled grimly.

"Okay then, I was hoping you didn't bring me this far but," Kirby pulled out a giant TV out of nowhere, "it's TV torture time!" Kirby said as he turned the TV on & searched for a horrible program for the Pillsbury Dough Boy to watch, "Let's see… Camp Lazlo, no too gay, not enough torture, Sesame Street, nah, not scary enough…AHA! Today, you will perish under the grip of the most grueling, screwed up educational show known to man…Barney & Friends!!!" Kirby shouted evilly as there was some sudden screaming in the background. The Pillsbury Dough Boy had no response. As the program ran & Kirby hid behind the bushes, everything that the TV was facing died but the Pillsbury Dough Boy, "…WHAT!? No way he can survive that long! Lemme see if he is still alive…" Kirby carefully looked at the Pillsbury Dough Boy to see if he was still alive, & he was, "But, how?"

"Duh, I'm the gayest mascot in the world, so I am sure enough to survive this torture the same way a Twinkie can survive a nuclear bomb." he said as Kirby lost his balance a bit & accidentally saw the TV.

Kirby's eyes melted out of his sockets and screamed like a little cookie selling Girl Scout. Then as his eyes grew back, he noticed Popo staring at the TV, "Why am I not surprised…" he said making an impatient face. After a few more minutes of failure, he noticed Ness exit the mansion, "Ness! Come quick, I have proof that the Pillsbury Dough Boy _is_ evil," Kirby shouted as he waved his stubby arms in the air to alert him.

Ness came running at Kirby as fast as he could, "Hey Kirb-WHOA! Kirby! Change the channel! I mean seriously! You could have blinded somebody if you kept the TV on on _that_ channel," Ness stated as he turned off the TV.

"Oh WHAT!? It was getting to the good part, you hater!" Popo cried out as he snapped a twig.

"Oh! You hear that?" Ness said.

"Hear what?" Popo asked.

"It-it sounds like I hear Luigi sexually harassing your Elmo doll," Ness said.

"NO not Elmo! Don't worry daddy's coming to save you from that psychic ballerina…" & with that, Popo left & didn't came back for several hours.

"He always falls for that trick, so you called?" Ness asked

"YES!! I now have proof that he is evil," Kirby said as he pointed at the Pillsbury Dough Boy.

"This again? I thought that you said this yesterday when I got him like twenty times" Ness said not really surprised.

"No wait! See that butterfly?" Kirby said pointing at the disassembled butterfly, "The Pillsbury Dough Boy killed it!" Kirby said proudfully.

"What? You're lying! Pillsbury Dough Boy, did you kill that butterfly?" Ness asked.

"No I didn't! That pink marshmallow did!" the Pillsbury Dough Boy said as he pointed at a pink marshmallow.

"Oh, so you think it's cool to mess with nature's beauty, do you!?" Ness screamed at the marshmallow. The marshmallow didn't respond, "Oh so now your giving me the silent treatment, HUH!? Well guess what son; today isn't your lucky day!" Ness crouched at the marshmallow & went all pimp on it, so he just sweared & did all these freaky hand gestures for 5 minutes, "Oh so now you don't respect the history of the cracker; well now it's on!" Ness stepped back a little, "P…K……FIRE!" a little bolt of hot energy blasted out of Ness's hands & made contact with the marshmallow setting it ablaze. As fire roared, the surviving butterflies from the Barney incident smoked like Roman Candles therefore burning them to death, "Oh now look what you just did! Apologize or regret it!" Ness demanded. The flames on the marshmallow died out & it didn't reply (ain't it obvious?), "Oh you just crossed the line, friend!" Ness yelled & started stomping on the marshmallow furiously turning it into ashes. When he was done, he finally paid attention to Kirby.

"Don't worry Kirby, that marshmallow won't screw the world now," Ness said.

"…Ness, you're an idiot y'know that?" Kirby said

"Me know me am!" Ness said proudly as he started to make some weird faces. After a couple of minutes of more random faces Wario came back with a bag full of garlic he smelled like old pee & crap, was half conscience, & was kind of bruised.

"Bwa ha ha! It's-a me, Wario! And-a I just-a stole-a a bag of garlic! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!" Wario said trying to maintain his balance.

"…you look pretty messed up, Wario," said Kirby.

"I-a know but those-a people got-a really mad with Wario so they started to beat up-a Wario," Wario said as he lost his balance even more than usual & dropped some garlic. The Pillsbury Dough Boy was close to the garlic that fell & started to act funny. First his eyes turned red, then he growled & made an angry face & revealed fangs, he then brutally beated up Wario until he lost 3 teeth, then he turned back to normal, "Wa! What the hell-a is-a wrong with you! You! Baseball boy! Keep that _thing _on a leash, okay-a?" Wario said as he walked away picking his nose with his middle finger which he showed Ness & Kirby.

"Pillsbury Dough Boy! Why did you do that!?" Ness asked pretty confused by the fact that the Pillsbury Dough Boy would do such a vile thing.

"I've been telling you Ness, that _thing _is evil!" Kirby said.

"I think that you might be on to something, Ketchup does not taste good if you spread it on Jigglypuff, but further more; I think that the Pillsbury Dough Boy is evil!" Ness concluded as Kirby bent down on his knees and bowed down at Ness saying "thank you" multiple times, "And for your punishment," Ness said pointing at the Pillsbury Dough Boy, "You will not make cookies today!"

The Pillsbury Dough Boy grew furious, "NO-COO-KIES!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!! Well then, I guess it's about time I showed you my true colors," he said. He started to spin like a maniac & when he stopped, he was dressed in black ninja clothes & pulled out one of those super big, super swirly Disney styled lollipops, "I will destroy you with my sugary weapon & then I will steal all the cookies in the world, ha! I'm a genius!"

"-gasp- Not the cookies. Ness, we have to do something about it!" Kirby said.

"POTATOES!" Ness shouted.

_Ness & Kirby walked up to the Pillsbury Dough Boy then a Paper Mario battle started with the vs. Marx original theme playing in the background & for some weird reason, the audience members were really huge cloves of garlic._

"Mwa ha ha! I am the unstoppable sugar ninja! You will soon meet your doom, children-…what is that twisted smell? GARLIC!? Oh no! My power! It's draining! …But I think I still have enough power to wipe you guys out!" said the sugar ninja.

"C'mon, Ness. Let's show this goon what we can do!" Kirby shouted.

"Piñata!" Ness screamed.

_Can not flee this fight._

_Kirby: 60 HP-Ness: 65 HP-Sugar Ninja: 55 HP_

_Kirby scrolled through his menu, over simple attack, special copy, & tactics. He then finally decided special copy. Kirby selected the Sugar Ninja. Kirby sucked up the Sugar Ninja & absorbed his special ability, Sugar High Kirby! His eyes grew wide & wore a dunce hat. The Sugar Ninja was spitted out & took 3 damage._

_Ness was up & scrolled through his menu through PK moves, simple attacks, mayonnaise & tactics. He picked PK moves & picked PK Thunder & targeted the Sugar Ninja. He then steered the bolt of lightning & struck the Sugar Ninja who took 4 damage._

_The Sugar Ninja then pressed a button on his lollipop. The 'pop then grew spikes & then he threw it at Ness & Kirby. They both then took 3 damage, then it came back like a boomerang so then they each took 5 more damage. The sugar Ninja caught his dangerous treat & licked it, reviving 5 HP, _"Ha ha! Tremble in fear under my tasty weapon, dorks!"

_Kirby: 52 HP-Ness: 57 HP-Sugar Ninja: 53 HP_

_Kirby picked special copy on his menu, then he chose hyper dance. Kirby started dancing with some supernatural forces that it soon started to rain garlic on the Sugar Ninja, burning him; he took 21 damage, unfortunately for Kirby, he got dizzy for 9 turns._

_Ness was next, so he picked mayonnaise. Ness threw a jar of mayo at the Sugar Ninja & took 2 damage & got poisoned for 2 turns._

"You idiots, the weaker I am, the stronger I get! Watch this!_" the sugar ninja walked up to Kirby & hit Kirby with his lollipop causing him to bump into Ness with an extreme force. The Sugar Ninja then played a game of racket ball on the wall with his 'pop. When he finished Kirby & Ness both took 30 damage. Then out of nowhere, the 2 unicorns from Charlie the Unicorn came out to aid the Sugar Ninja._

"_Hey look, it's mushy_-yeah mushy, what are you doing?_" _They asked.

"I'm fighting those 2 kids, ding-dongs, help me!" said the Sugar Ninja.

"No problem mushy-_yeah no problem,_" they said.

_Sugar Ninja then took 1 damage because of the poison._

_Kirby: 22 HP-Ness: 27 HP-Sugar Ninja: 29 HP-Pink Unicorn: 15 HP-Blue Unicorn: 15 HP_

_Kirby then once again picked special copy & picked sugar hit & aimed for the Pink Unicorn. He then charged at the Pink Unicorn with a lot of speed, but missed._

_Ness went to pick PK Flash & aimed for the Blue Unicorn. He got smashed with a strong ray & he took 10 damage._

_The Pink & Blue Unicorns did a duo attack, by both launching grenades. So Kirby & Ness each took 15 damage._

"And now to finish it all!_" said the Sugar Ninja. His Lollipop grew so big that you know that this blow would finish everything, "_Goodbye, losers!_" the Sugar Ninja said as he was about to strike, but before he did, his mind flashed-then he passed out._

"But how?_" _NormalKirby asked as the music drowned & the match ended. Standing to the far left of the passed out Sugar Ninja was Lucario holding a piece of garlic. The Unicorns were confused with what happened to the Sugar Ninja. One of them thought that he was on the moon so they strapped each other on a rocket & blew themselves up, "-gasp-Lucario! How did you make him pass out?"

"I just shoved this piece of garlic in the back of his back, simple. Now let's take him to the kitchen where we will convince him to give us information," Lucario said as he carried the body into the kitchen. Once the Sugar Ninja, A.K.A. the Pillsbury Dough Boy regain his conscience, he found himself strapped on a door & was held hostage under Lucario, Ness, & Kirby.

"Well well well, if it isn't the demon dog, pink marshmallow, & idiot boy. What do you all want?" asked the Sugar Ninja.

"We want to know who you're working for," said Lucario, "If you don't reply, you will burn, so who are you working for?"

"I'm not replying to that!" said the Sugar Ninja.

"Fine then, Ness, scorch him lightly," Lucario said.

"Scorchy time," Ness said as he flamed him 'till he was black.(yes you heard me, flamed him 'till he was black) Lucario & Kirby were speechless.

"Ness, you idiot!" Kirby said, "Now how will we know who's up to this!? On the other hand, he is dead, so at least he's out of the game,"

"If you two need any help in the future, I will gladly guide you two in the future." Lucario said as he left.

(3 days from now, got it?)

"That voice-it's back!" Kirby said.

"What voice?" Ness asked.

"Never mind," Kirby said wondering.

-Subspace-

"I might have underestimated those two," Marx said.

**Author's Notes****: I have finally completed the 3****rd**** chapter, phew. What ever you do next, make sure it's to leave a review, PLEASE! I at least want a couple of reviews, so be a friend & leave a review because really, it's not worth it if I make a long chapter & I get no feedback, & you know how it feels.**


	4. Freeday and Furbies

**Author's Notes****: Wow how long has it been since I've updated!? Pretty long? Yes well now I'm back to update some more and hopefully won't take that long. Well I stopped updating because I was lacking motivation (a.k.a. reviews) but with my other stories. But I don't need to worry about Marx's Revenge because really, this is the only one that has my fans review me most of the time. And if you have reviewed my other stories that don't have reviews in every chapter, then I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about people in my story traffic that have 3 hits but _don't_ review. No I'm not saying that you should review every chapter I update, I'm saying to review if it looks like nobody else will for a while or if the chapter has no reviews. I'm not asking for much. But NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!! I can't tell you how much I hate flamers!Well anyways, on to the story!**

**Ch.4-Free-day & Furbies, Part 1 of 2**

The day passed and the next one came. Morning blossomed and Kirby was hoping to not get disturbed from his sleep from the Pillsbury Dough Boy, but then he remembered, the Pillsbury Dough Boy was no more. He woke up removing his crash helmet for Pillsbury Dough Boy protection and yawned. Kirby then turned on the TV right when Ness barged into his dorm, "Wakey Wakey!" Ness shouted.

"What do you want Ness!?" Kirby said.

"Look at this!" Ness got out a game case.

"Oh sweet you got a new game!" Kirby said, "What game is it?"

"It's called, Duck Hunt Done Right!" Ness exclaimed.

"Cool pop it in!" Kirby said.

"I call first!" Ness inserted the game disc into the Wii and selected the disc channel. The game loaded up but it looked like an NES game, "pfft, come on what does this look like, 1983?"

" Well let's try it," Kirby selected the 2 player option and the game started up with the same NES graphics. The dog barked and one duck spawned out of the meadows. Both Kirby and Ness tried to shoot it down but miserably failed. The dog came out and did his annoying giggle. Both Kirby and Ness were not amused so Ness tried shooting the dog and amazingly...it worked! The dog was shot down and a message appeared saying "YOU OBTAINED DINNER, CONTINUE? Y/N"

"...wow wasn't expecting that..." Ness said with his jaw dropped.

"Same here..." Kirby said with the same expression. They were going to play some more until an alarm buzzed.

"ALL SMASHERS REPORT TO THE DINING HALL FOR BREAKFAST, NESS YOU ARE ON COOKING DUTY," said the alarm. Kirby and Ness both heard loud groaning and complaints over Ness cooking today.

"Oh c'mon I'm not that bad!" Ness shouted as he and Kirby walked down the stairs to the dining hall, "Well, I gotta get cooking so yeah see you in a bit."

"Okay," Kirby said. Kirby roamed down the dining table to find a seat and found one next to Lucario. Kirby greeted him, "Hi!"

"...hello Kirby, do you know where your mentally challenged friend is?" Lucario said,

"Oh come on now, he's not that stupid," Kirby said.

Just then, out of the kitchen came out a Waddle Dee with chocolate milk covered all over his face, "Holy smokes!" Ness shouted, "You have got to be the worst staff member in this kitchen! When I tell you to taste test the chocolate milk, I expect you to TASTE TEST IT!!!!!!!"

"B-but chef Ness," he said. "I don't have a mouth."

"Don't you give me lip young man! When I say taste test, I mean taste test! Unless you want me to make a Waddle Dee casserole!" Ness scorched.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPP!!!!!"The Waddle Dee wa pulled back into the kitchen and a blast of fire bursted from the kitchen entrance.

"...point taken," Kirby said as some koopas came out to serve breakfast, "Oh goodie...Ness's cooking...I -gulp- can't wait to try this," Lucario took out a barf bag as Kirby slowly removed the lid. As he was almost done, he closed his eyes slowly only to reveal...

"Pancakes!" Ness said as he took a seat next to Kirby. Kirby opened his eyes and saw what were pancakes, perfectly cooked pancakes with a dab of butter and syrup dripping from the sides.

"...wow as much as I hate to admit it, they look good!" Lucario exclaimed as he removed his lid from his plate.

"Yep!" Ness said, "I made them myself with love, pancake mix, and my secret ingredient."

"Well we can't just wait for them to get cold, we have some pancakes to eat!" Kirby said as he, as well as Ness and Lucario, took a bite out of the pancakes, but surprisingly, they tasted terribly bitter and strong.

"Gross! These are the worst pancakes I have ever tried!" Lucario said as he took the barf bag he got out earlier and occupied it.

"Bleck! Ness what did you put in these pancakes!?" Kirby said as the complaining of the other smashers grew louder.

"What are all of-a you saying!? These are-a DELICIOUS!!!!!!" Wario shouted.

"Ahem can I have your attention please!" Ness said as he banged a cup of orange juice that I didn't mention because I forgot to. Everybody stopped complaining and turned to Ness with disappointed faces. "Well about those p-cakes...I put some ants in your food, the extra fiber helps you poo!" Ness just simply smiled there like an idiot as everybody else made an are-you-kidding face.

"You can't be serious kid," Snake said, "we could of had our plummings unclogged faster if we just ate prunes..."

"For the love of Lindsay Lohan on a stick!" Pit shouted, "why did it have to be me!? Why did I have to eat ants!?" (by the way, I have eaten raw ants before so I know how they taste like)

Suddenly, the silence broke and everybody started to chase Ness out of the mansion.

*later*

"...gross I still can't believe I ate that!" Kirby said as he brushed his tongue with a toothbrush in the bathroom.

"Oh come on Kirby you are overreacting!" Ness said.

"Says you!" Kirby said as an alarm buzzed.

"ATTENTION! DUE TO NESS'S PANCAKE INCIDENT, WE NO LONGER TRUST HIM TO COOK FOR US SO WE WILL BE HEADING TO AT LUNCH, SELECTED BY POPULAR DEMAND, CHUCK E. CHEESES."

Popo shouted, "YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!"

"BE AWARE TO BRING A FOOTBALL UNIFORM IF YOU WISH TO LIVE TOMORROW."

"...out of all the cursed places, it had to be Chuck E. Cheeses..." Kirby groaned.

" I feel as bad as you do..." Ness mumbled.

*lunch time*

"I can't wait to meet Chuck E. I can't wait to meet Chuck E. I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET CHUCK EEEEEEEEEE!" Popo shouted as everybody entered a bus.

"Great here it comes..." Kirby said as he boarded. Everybody boarded the bus and the bus took off, soon arriving at Chuck E. Cheeses.

"CHUCK EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Popo shouted as he dashed inside the building ramming into the door. Everybody else entered preparing to get trampled by annoying kids. When they got in, the area was unbelievably loud.

"How can parents relax in a place like this!?" Lucario shouted as a kid came over and kicked his leg.

"You need earmuffs and a body guard in order to relax!" Ness shouted.

"Let's just eat their crappy pizza and get out of here!" Kirby said.

Master Hand walked to the cashier "Excuse me! May I have a table for 35!?"

"Sure!" The cashier escorted the group of smashers to a long table. "This is the first time we ever use this table so just clear off the dust! How many pizzas!?"

"7 Pizzas! And isn't it your job to clean the table!?"

"My life is already miserable enough working here!" A man got out of the kitchen with 7 pizzas, "do it yourself!"

"...well now we have the pizza. Nobody can go play until they eat their pizza! Understand!?"Master Hand bellowed.

"I don't think anyone will bother to play!" Sonic said as a little kid flinged a scoop of ice cream at Sonic.

"Who's too slow now? Cheap hedgehog!" the kid said.

"...ah shut up!" Sonic said.

*everyone finished their pizza and were heading out*

"Hey Master Hand, didn't you forget to pay?" asked Peach.

"Screw them..." Master Hand said.

"WAIT!" Ness said as he strolled through the prize counter, "what is that!? Is that a...FURBY!?"

"Yeah, only 500 tickets..." said the attender.

"Wait here!" Ness said.

"Like I can go anywhere else..." said the attender.

Ness went to a nearby game machine and used his psychokinetic energy to unlock the machine. He then grabbed all the tickets and went to a ticket counter to get his ticket amount, "it is...1000! What a stupid coincidence!" He went to the attender, "Here! I want two Furbies!" he said. Ness received two furbies just when a group of kids came along.

"Hey! You cheated!" The kids said angrily.

"Uh, uh...PSI Rockin!" Ness blew up the kids!

"...Ness! You idiot! You killed them! Now we got to go before the fuzz comes!" Kirby said.

"Fine!" Everybody left.

**Author's Notes: Okay I know that the Chuck E. Cheese part wasn't that exciting, but hey? I was on vacation for 8 months and I need to get used to humor again!(Don't worry I still have some material) Well at least I updated so you know that I'm not dead and you can't be upset. Well please I did my part by updating and now you do your part by reviewing. It can be anything but flames and spam. And don't think I don't know if you updated or not! Story traffic doesn't lie and I do know! So please, thank you for your time and if you have a Wii and want to be my Wii friend because you're a fan, go ahead and ask me but you must have signed a review if you wish to. This is NessLucas5727 signing out for now and I'm gonna go work on the 2nd part so see ya later!**


End file.
